Killing Two Doves With One Stone
by ff-khfanatic18
Summary: Sephiroth takes the two females he thinks Cloud cares for the most, trying to get back at Cloud. He sets Cloud up with a choice as to who he wants to live. Who will it be? SephirothAerith, SephirothTifa.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in Final Fantasy VII characters.

**Summary:** Sephiroth takes the two females he thinks Cloud cares for the most, trying to get back at Cloud. He sets Cloud up with a choice as to who he wants to live. Who will it be? Sephiroth/Aerith, Sephiroth/Tifa.

**A/N:** I'm deciding to break the routine for a minute and write m/f stories. I really hate all of the female characters in Final Fantasy VII because of one big reason: they're all annoying, but that's my opinion. The only reason I'm doing this is because I just wanted to, and that's why I have a little surprise at the end. Like I say with my other stories, I hope you enjoy with one, and I hope you review. I think this will be just a one shot story. Maybe your reviews will convince me otherwise. Enjoy…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Killing Two Doves With One Stone:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She groaned loudly, lifting her hand to rub her sore head. Her hand was stopped, and green eyes opened to find that her hand was handcuffed to the bed post. She grew frantic and squirmed around, feeling shackles on her feet too. She looked down and was glad to see that she still had clothes on.

She took the time to observe her surroundings, but all she saw were white walls. The only furniture in the room was the bed she was in, and there was one window, but she knew she couldn't fit through that small window.

Sighing, she laid her back on the soft cotton bed beneath her, laying her head on the soft pillow. She closed her green eyes, trying to remember what had happened before and how she got here.

She remembered lying in a bed in Cid's ship before she saw a dark figure with long hair…long hair. She couldn't remember what color it was. It was too dark in the room to see what color it was. It ate her up inside that she couldn't see who it was, and being in this foreign room didn't help her calm down either.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A door slam awakened her from her deep slumber. She felt an aching soreness in the back of her head. Shaking it off, she tried to sit up, but she was held back by a pair of shackles, handcuffs, on her wrists and ankles. Her reddish brown eyes widened in fear as she squirmed violently in the bed she laid on.

"No, need to struggle. Your little lover will probably be here sooner…or later. Besides, you don't want that little flower girl to hear you, do you?", she froze at the sound of that menacing voice.

It was the very voice that frightened her every time she heard it. The voice caused her breath to be hitched in her throat. She didn't even want to look the person who had entered her room because she already knew who it was and seeing him would only frighten her more.

"What troubles you? Don't you want Cloud to come and get you?", the voice continued.

She felt soft fingers stroke her cheek and she jerked away. This time, she looked the owner of the malevolent voice in the eye. She met, just like she predicted, bright emerald eyes that glowed with the mako that filled them.

Her reddish brown eyes grasped the owner of the voice's whole angelic face. She continued to lock eyes with the aristocratic man before her, but beyond that, she saw long silver hair. She felt icy cold shivers run up and down her spine from just looking at his bright emerald eyes, but she couldn't get herself to pull away.

He walked towards her, leaning over her chained down form. She couldn't understand how someone of such grace, beauty, and cunningness succumb to insanity so easily. She tried to squirm away from him, but she knew it was no use. Instead of being afraid, she tried to remember how she got here. The only thing she could remember was sleeping.

"Petrified?", she heard the man whisper.

She growled at him, "No, let me go, Sephiroth!".

"Hm…glad that you remember my name. It'll be useful in a little bit", the man smirked as he traced his gloved fingers across her cheek again.

"Why did you bring me here? I haven't done anything to you", she spat.

"No…but like I hinted before…this little abduction", he began as he trailed his finger down her neckline, "is all about Cloud".

"Haven't you torture him enough? He can't even sleep because of his nightmares of you!", she shouted.

"Oh?", he said, lifting a perfectly erected silver eyebrow.

She gulped, "What could you possibly want with him now?".

"To kill him…", he replied shortly as he stopped his fingers right at her breasts. "Slowly".

"I won't let you do that", she hissed, glaring at him.

He chuckled and used his other hand to grip her chin, "You can't do anything at the moment".

As she opened her mouth to say something, the silver-haired beauty stole a kiss, invading his tongue inside of her mouth. She gasped and squirmed. She tried to do everything in her power to push him off, but the madman slowly began to mount himself on top of her.

She tried to push her hands forward, but they were always jerked back by the shackles before she could even touch the man. His dexterous tongue found hers and began curling itself around hers.

His hand that stopped before it reached her breasts continued to trail down her body, going between her breasts and stopping at her hip. She felt the oxygen in his lungs leaving her quickly, and her eyes rolled to the back of her head because of it.

She shook her head, which caused their lips to rip away from each other. She received a low growl from the madman on top of it. He removed his hand from her chin and dismounted the black-haired female.

She sighed and hoped that it was over, but she knew that the silver-haired man had something devastating under his sleeve. She heard the sound of a sword clanking against something and lifted her head to see the dark angel before her had unsheathed his staggeringly long sword.

Her heart froze for what seemed like the second time within an hour. He smirked cruelly at her as he positioned his sword right above her breast. Her breath ragged, and she began squirming again.

"I suggest you stop, unless you want your breasts to be slit in half", he hissed.

She stopped, "What are you doing?".

"You'll see…", he muttered as he slit her shirt in half in a blink of an eye.

She gasped, and he ripped her lower garments (including her panties) off her. He picked them up and tossed them to the side. She gasped again when her naked sex was now open to his lecherous eyes.

She tried to put her knees together, but her legs were bounded to bed too far apart to do that. Before she could complain, he ripped her bra from her, leaving her naked. Being naked in front of a sex-starved beautiful maniac isn't that most beautiful thing in the world. She grew frantic now, fighting her shackles with all of her might.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?", she heard herself shout, and she immediately regretted it.

He growled and used his sword to give her little cut on her bare white stomach, "You have the audacity to speak to me like that".

He pressed the sword harder on the cut he created, making the girl beneath him gasp, "What was your name? I bet Cloud loves you for your mouth".

He kissed her again on the lips, let his hand travel down her body. It stopped on her bare breasts and fingered her nipple. The black-haired girl gasped and continued to squirm around, but the man on top of her quickly stopped that when his hands grabbed her hips.

"If I tell you, would you get off?", she muttered breathlessly once she pulled away from the lustful kiss.

He smirked, and his glowing bright emerald orbs sparkled in a dangerous hungry light, "Not a chance".

She grew frustrated and pushed her knees upwards, trying to get him off still, "Get off! Get off! Get off!".

With each passing second, she knew that the silver-haired angel on top would get what he wanted. She knew what he was going to do, and the very thought frightened her to the core.

Usually she was optimistic even in terrible situations, but this…this was the extreme. Her body froze on her when the dark angel pulled away from her and began stripping off his clothes.

"Don't do this!", she suddenly cried, making him stop just as he was about to pull off his leather pants.

He was already shirtless, and the black-haired woman got a good look at his pale muscular upper body. The light seemed to make his porcelain skin glow with a beautiful light.

His silver hair fell in front of his face, but she could still see the evil smirk he kept secured on his angelic face. His bright emerald eyes met her frightened reddish brown ones. Now matter how beautiful he looked, his presence was always threatening.

"So you want the little flower girl to go first? How narcissistic of you…I assume you want your blonde lover to come and find you here first", he said.

She gasped, "Aerith? Aerith is here?".

"She's in this house…", was all he said as he stripped himself of the rest of his clothes.

Looking down the length of his stunning body, she saw that he had an erection, but that wasn't the only thing that shocked her. It was the size of it that shocked her the most. Her face was twisted with disgust and fear as she tilted her head to the side, looking away from naked madman.

Sephiroth leaned over her again and grabbed her chin to make her look at him, "Was it that you want? Do you want to spare your own self for a few hours or do you want it now?".

The black-haired woman gulped again. She didn't want the silver-haired angel to hurt anyone, but if she had to choose between her and Aerith, she chose herself. She didn't want him to hurt her at all. She was her friend after all.

"I want it…", she muttered her breath.

"What?", he said a cruel smirk as he got on top of her again, lying on his side.

She closed her eyes because she didn't want to that taunting look on his face. She knew now that she won't ever get out. That is until Cloud comes, but when will that be? She jerked away when she felt his soft almost-gentle fingers run down the length of her body, stopping at her bare pussy.

"Please…", she muttered.

She didn't want him touching any place on her body.

"Please what?", he whispered into her ear and kissed it.

"Don't do this…", she whispered.

Sephiroth chuckled evilly before pulling his discarded Masamune to his side. Her reddish brown snapped open when she felt something pressed against her neck almost piercing the skin. She saw that it was his very long sword that was on her neck.

"Choose now, wench, or I'll decide for you", he hissed into her ear.

"I want it…", she muttered again.

"Say it louder…", he growled.

"I want it!", she shouted, clenching her fists.

The anger was pumping through her veins now. She heard the dark angel beside her chuckle under his breath as he let his fingers rub her virgin mound. She gasped and instantly attempted to close her legs together.

He ignored her soft whimpers as he began nibbling on her neck . His glowing orbs looked up at the black-haired girl's face to see her biting her lip. He smirked and lifted his head only to move his lips lower down her body.

He stopped to give one of her nipples a small lick, instantly making it erect. He took it into his hungry mouth, receiving a gasp from her. His fingers started rubbing her clitoris, and he grinned when he got a small whimper because of it.

Sephiroth moved two of fingers (that were on her clit) around in circles, and the black-haired woman beneath bit her lip harder than she did before. The more his skilled fingers stroked her clit the more her knees ached to connect together. The pain in her ankles was bad because she was trying to pull her knees together.

He got tired of sucking on her nipple and removed his fingers as he replaced his fingers with his crafty tongue. He rolled his tongue around in circles on her clit. The wave of pleasure that run through her were implausible, and if it wasn't the psycho making her feel so damn good, she would've moan.

She didn't want to give him the pleasure of hearing her moan. She could feel her womanhood throb painfully, weeping in its own aching need. She hated when her body acted of its own accord, and this was an example of why.

The silver-haired angel removed his mouth from now wet and dripping pussy and positioned his voluminous cock before her entrance. Fear embraced her once more, and she did all she could to move her bare pussy away from the massive member. He growled and held her hips down.

"Don't! You don't have to do this…", she shouted.

Her heart raced, and the adrenaline in her veins was pumping continuously. She saw him smirk and watched how glowing bright emerald eyes shined with lust. She knew that now all hope was lost as he shoved her knees apart to position himself better.

He leaned over her, ignoring her cries and pleads, and shoved his whole member into her tight, virgin warmth up the hilt. She let out a blood-curdling scream and arched her back. His thick staff ripped her through her hymen, and the blood flowed down it.

She felt violated to the extreme as he began pumping the menacing member in and out of her. Tears sprung out of her eyes and fell down her cheeks. The pain was too unbearable to just hold it in anymore.

Her eyes and fists were clenched as she tried to think of something that would take her mind off the pain. The only that came into her mind was Cloud. She hoped he would be here soon.

Sephiroth sat up on his knees and repositioned himself. He pounded into her harder than he did before, receiving nothing but muffles screams and whimpers. His silver hair showered her in a curtain of silver as he leaned down to claim her nipple into his ravenous mouth.

He, himself, didn't make a sound besides the grunts that often slipped out from the back of his throat. Her walls were so tight around him that it was almost unbearable for him to be inside of her, but he was used to it by now.

He was quietly going insane because of the tightness, and he put his arms on either side of her. He shoved himself inside of her to the hilt with each thrust. The black-haired woman beneath him felt the pain slowly depart from her pussy, but the pain didn't fade away just yet.

The force of his strong and rough thrusts made her breasts bounce, and she wished she could at least use her to cover them up. His long cock was weeping with the pleasure, and she felt her warmth throb in the same way.

The first impact of the great friction he was met with when he first entered was enough to make him climax had he not knew how to control himself. He was going to get her to reach her peak first…no matter what.

Her back arched all the way when she felt a wave of intense pleasure run through her. This was the first time she has experienced an orgasm at all, but she didn't want the maniac to be first.

Her juices spilled down her thighs and his cock, hitting the covers beneath them. He gasped and used one of his hands to pull her hips down on him as his member twitched inside of her.

Making his last thrust inside of her as strong as he possibly could, he filled her womb with his liquids and sheathed himself inside of her to the hilt. He smirked with relief as he pulled out to watch the liquids he filled her with drip out of her pussy and mix with her juices and blood on the covers.

Her eyes opened as she stared at the wall blankly. He gripped her chin and stole another kiss from her before he ripped away and grabbed his sword and clothes. His silver hair flowed behind him as he put his sword in its sheath that was attached to his pants.

He walked away to the door before turning to look the black-haired woman he just raped with an evil look on his face. She sat her head up a little to meet the bright emerald eyes. She felt so weak that she could barely lift her head up.

"You…I hate it-", she muttered as he chuckled.

"Now for the little flower girl", he said.

"No", she began, not wanting the crazed man to hurt her friend. "Stay…?".

"I think not…I'm going for fresh pussy now", he said as he exited the room and slammed the door behind him.

Her head slammed back on the pillow. She sighed sadly, feeling some more tears swell up in her eyes. She hated every passing second. She hated being so weak, even though she shackled to the bed. But most of all she hated the fact that she wasn't able to protect her friend and she was in complete pain all over.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mako-filled blue eyes opened only to see sand. He groaned, feeling sore all over. Putting one hand before the other in front of him, he picked himself up from the sands beneath him. It hurt to move a little, and it felt like every bone in his body was broken.

Slowly titling his head to the side, he spotted his black motorcycle, Fenrir, on its side. Had he fallen off it? He couldn't really remember. Since he couldn't really get up, he crawled over to the motorcycle and used that to lift him.

As soon as he touched the handle, he felt a sheet of paper attached to it. Raising a golden eyebrow, he pulled the paper that was taped onto his handle in front of him. It was more of a sticky note, a yellow one, with neat handwriting on it. And on this intriguing sticky note, he read:

"Cloud, if you cherish these pretty friends of yours, come to Gongaga. You'll see them in the abandoned house in the far east".

Growling, he crumpled up the sticky note and shoved it in his pocket. He bit his lip as he forced himself to his feet. He raised the motorcycle up and mounted it. He noticed blood dripping down his arm and there were a few bruises there too.

"Sephiroth…", he growled under his breath.

He saw nothing but sands around him. He must be in some sort of desert. He heard some animalistic noises and snapped his head around to see a little green creature that looked like a walking cactus in the sands. That's when it hit him. He was on Cactuar Island.

Charging his motorcycle to life, he wondered how he was going to cross over the ocean ahead of him. He was more worried about Tifa and Aerith. The sick bastard probably already had his way with them, and the thought made him sick to his stomach.

He drove through the sands as fast as he could, but it was rather difficult. Within several minutes, he reached the edge of the island, stopping right where the sands stopped at the ocean. He stared out onto the blue waters, glaring at it. The wind blew his blonde spikes to and fro in the air.

He turned back to looked at the empty island behind him, then faced the ocean again, but this time, he saw a faint glowing pathway over the ocean. He blinked his blue orbs a couple of times to make sure that he wasn't going crazy, and when he opened them again finally, the faint glowing pathway grew more defined and visible.

What was this? Some kind of trick?

He didn't ponder on it anymore. The only thing that matter now was saving Tifa and Aerith. He got focused again and drove onto the pathway, closing his eyes the whole time. He thought he was going to fall.

After a few seconds of closing his eyes, he opened them again and found that he was driving over the water on the glowing pathway. He let out relieved sigh and drove faster. He had to get there in time…in time to save them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She exhaled into the air, bored. She had woken up a couple of hours ago, and she was starting to get very uncomfortable just laying on her back the entire time. She wished she was just let free, even if was only to change her position.

She heard footsteps, and her green eyes stared at the door, eager to see whatever mystery person was about to enter. What she wasn't expecting was a particular man with long silver-haired and glowing bright emerald mako-filled eyes. She gasped.

"You're the one that kidnapped me", she said.

"If you consider yourself a kid, then yes…", he muttered as he closed the door behind him.

She was staring at his face for so long that she didn't even see that he was completely. When she did, she gasped and squirmed around against her shackles. He smirked at her as he put his clothes down beside the door.

He unsheathed his staggeringly long sword and pointed it at her. It never touched her, but it was pretty close to the foot of the bed. Her green eyes wandered down the length of his beautiful porcelain-skinned body and saw his other sword was limp against his leg.

Glancing back up at his face, she scowled, "Where am I? What happened to everyone else? And why am I here, Sephiroth?".

The series of questions didn't astonish the silver-haired man. In fact, it amused him…a lot. He approached her, letting the metal blade fall to his side as he climbed on the bed. She noticed he looked kind of sweaty, but the sweat made his skin glow with raw beauty even more.

"You're in an abandoned house in Gongaga. Your other petty comrades are fine, and you're here as bait for Cloud", he muttered angrily under his breath.

She was surprised at how honest he was, but then again he was a cold-blooded killer, and that fact made her focus again. As he came closer to her, his sword came dangerously close to her neck, and she lifted her head, thinking that the man would get the point.

"Why are you telling me this?", she almost couldn't believe he answered all of her questions without even trying to lie.

"Because…", he began as he trailed the tip of his sword over her collar bone. "I believe you should know the situation before Cloud gets here".

"Cloud's coming?" she questioned, trying to ignore the sword that was rubbing against the bare skin of her neckline. "Why are you bringing him here? What are you going to do to him?".

"You'll find out soon, girl", he hissed, gripping her chin to try to make her shut up.

He stood over her now, and with little strength and his great speed, he slit every garment the brunette girl had on in half. She gasped and was frozen in utter astonishment, and Sephiroth smirked.

He ripped the clothes off from under her and tossed them aside. Her green eyes looked back at up the silver-haired man in front of her with her mouth hanging wide open. Her ruined pink clothing was tossed to the side on the floor.

That's when the fear came crawling to her again. She was naked, and so was he. He wasn't planning to do that…was he? Her knees, out of reflex, slammed together, but they were ripped apart rather painfully from each other by the ex-General's smooth hands.

He took a moment to look down at her naked Cetra pussy. The tight virgin passage looked like it was almost calling him. He got up abruptly and walked over to his pile of clothes. He picked up his leather pants and pulled out a thin key from them.

He strolled back over and got on top of the squirming flower girl. He reached up and unlocked the shackles on her right wrist. As soon as he did, she jerked her hand back and tried to snatch the key from him.

He growled and gave her two harsh slaps across the face. After the second slap, she could barely process thoughts anymore, and her head faced the left instead of forward like it originally was.

He gripped her chin again, and her frightened green orbs met his lecherous ones. She reached her free hand up to try to rip his hand away, but he was obviously too strong for her anyway. He jerked her head upwards, pulling her into a hungry kiss.

Her face twisted with a mixture of disgust and shock as he slipped his ravenous tongue inside. The foreign tongue wasn't there for long as he retreated fro her. He sat up on his knees, and she took the sight of his whole angelic and perfectly well-toned body again.

She had never seen a man naked in her life, and she and Zack had never gotten that far with each other. She watched as his exceedingly long cock twitched to life, and the fear that came to her turned her spine into ice.

He gripped her wrist with his right hand, and his left hand (the one on her chin) fell down to her hips. His right hand yanked her hand down to his aching need, and her green eyes widened. She jerked her hand back, causing the crazed ex-General to become angry and impatient.

"I won't do that…", she shook her head.

"Would you approve of the Masamune being inside of you instead?", he hissed.

She shook her again. The fear held her lips in place, not letting them move to speak at all.

"Now", he whispered, pulling her hand back towards his member, "will you do it".

Her breath was hitched in her throat as he brought the long metal blade to her face threateningly. Looking up into the twin vile green seas that were his eyes, she nodded. He gave her an inhumane grin, and she slowly wrapped her fingers around his limp cock. She looked up at him again.

Her green eyes practically were asking what he wanted from her exactly. He muttered something under his breath, calling her something along the lines of "idiot" or maybe even "ignorant bitch".

He dismounted her again and grabbed the key that he had sat aside. He unlocked all of her shackles, and as soon as he did, she jumped up and tried to run for the door. He sighed and wrapped his strong arms around her tiny waist before slamming her back down on the bed with a force that made the wind shoot out of her lungs instantly.

She realized she was still naked and closed her legs together, but he ripped them open again and placed her feet by her head. If she wasn't scared before, she was definitely scared now.

The blood in her body was rushing to her head as he hoisted her up as far as she could go with her legs wide open. She felt something wet prick her entrance and she gasped. When she realized it was only his tongue, she began squirming around in his grip on her, but squirming only made the rotations on his tongues wider.

The pleasure from it ran through her body like a virus, and as his expert tongue got closer to her clit, the more she whimpered and begged for him to stop. When he reached her clit, he removed his tongue for a little while and replaced it with his mouth, sucking on it.

She gasped and arched her back. The ecstasy was too much for her. She felt a stabbing wave of pleasure in her lower region and knew she was going to reach her peak soon. Her leaking juices hit his chin, and he pulled back before she could fully experience her first orgasm.

Keeping her feet by her head with her legs propped up on her body; he positioned his newly hardened erection at her virgin wetness. He had her bounded by her legs and arms with one firm hand. Her hips were up in the air practically calling him to them.

With a half-anticipated push, he thrust his whole thick cock into her insanely tight passage, breaking through the hymen with ease. With Tifa, the brunette let out a bloodcurdling scream, and the blood came gushing out.

The pleasure she was feeling before was replaced with pain as he began thrusting inside of her roughly. Her hips flew upwards with every thrust, and her green eyes clenched shut. She dug her nails into the hand that grabbed her wrist and bit her lip.

She tried to do everything to take her mind off the mind-blowing pain. She felt his long member deep within her, and she couldn't believe that he could actually fit the whole thing in there. Tears spilled down her cheeks without her realizing it.

She could hear no sounds of pleasure coming from him besides his quiet grunts. Her walls would be described as skin-tight around his weeping rod. The friction between them was what making him grunt every so often, and it also made him pound into her even harder.

He leaned over (spreading her legs out a little bit) and claimed her rosy pink lips temporarily before sitting back on his knees with his head back. If she had opened her eyes, she would've see that his menacing glowing bright emerald orbs were closed as if he was concentrating and his mouth was closed.

Just as soon as the pain in her turned back to pleasure, she released a loud cry as her juices spilled out from her pussy, mixing with her blood on the sheets. He seemed indifferent to the whole thing, but whether he showed it or not, his body was coming close to release.

She was exhausted, and he saw that on her face. Figuring she wouldn't fight him anymore, he pulled out to place her leg around his waist. He shoved himself back inside of her, receiving a sharp gasp from the brunette.

Using the lubricant of blood and cum, it was easier to do. The throbbing pain of his cock was now tearing away at him as he began grunting. His thrust, if possible, got rougher, and she felt him jerk around a little bit.

With a force that made her hit her head against the headboard vehemently, he climaxed deep inside of her, filling her up with semen. Once he was done, he abruptly pulled out, getting another whimper of pain from her.

He looked back at her naked form, seeing a mixture of his sperm and her juices and blood dripping from her brutalized pussy. He smirked at his handy work, and the evil glint in his beautiful emerald eyes returned.

"Cloud will be here promptly", he informed as he put his clothes on. "I'm done with you and the martial artist in the other for now".

Those words made her perked up, lifting her head weakly to look at him, "Tifa…Tifa's here?".

"Oh, that was her name. She wouldn't tell me, but yes, she's here", he answered.

"What did you do to her?", she asked dumbly.

Seeing her cheeks glistened with both sweat and tears, he strolled over to her once all of his clothes were put back on him. He leaned down and licked a newly formed tear right under her eye. She jerked her head away from him, causing him to chuckle.

"The same as I did to you…", he whispered to her before leaving the room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The blonde drove at exceedingly fast rates through the dirt roads of Gongaga. His lips were twisted into a frown, and his mako-filled blue orbs were fixed on the road ahead of him.

Abandoned house…abandoned house….abandoned house…

The words of the note were stuck in his head as he muttered the words under his breath. He was very close to east Gongaga, and he felt that he could almost smell Sephiroth nearby. His blue orbs scanned every area he was in at a very hasty pace.

He passed a broken down in the far corner of his eyes and stopped abruptly, almost knocking himself off the motorcycle. Arching a golden brow, he drove his Fenrir over in front of the house.

As soon as he attempted to get up, his body broke down on him, and he fell to the ground. Gravity was not on his side today because he couldn't even get the strength lift himself up anymore.

Whatever happened to him that made him this weak and broken down physically?

It seems that his entrance outside was heard, and the front door of the house opened. The blond growled viciously at who opened the door. He got up on his arms and legs with a newfound power and rushed over to his silver-haired enemy.

As soon as he got to him, the newfound energy was lost to him, and he collapsed in the ex-General's open arms. The malevolent man smirked as he tightened his grip on the blonde in his arms to where you could hear his back cracking. The blonde gripped the dark angel's black leather top as he bit back a scream from the depths of his throat.

"Sephiroth…", he grunted. "Where the hell is Tifa and Aerith?".

"Oh, so you do cherish them, Cloud?", he heard the silver-haired dark angel whisper in his ear.

The words sent shivers up and down his spine. He pushed himself out of the maniac's arms, but just when he did, he fell backwards because of the force he used. Sephiroth smirked and caught him before he hit the ground by his blonde spikes.

He lifted him up in the air and looked into his angry blue orbs. The ex-General's bright emerald eyes were rancorous and just as beautiful as the blonde's. Cloud punched the older man's arm, trying to break his strong grip on his hair. Sephiroth took the whole scene in complete amusement as he leaned up to Cloud's face.

"You yearn to see them, don't you?", he asked.

When the blonde said nothing, Sephiroth scoffed and effortlessly threw the blonde back at his Fenrir which was a couple of yards away. The blonde let out a sharp gasp in back as he fell on his back, unable to get up. Reaching up a weak hand in the air, he reluctantly called the crazed dark angel.

"Sephiroth…", he whimpered. "I want to see them…".

The words made the silver-haired man to turn around and stroll over to the crippled blonde. The dangerous amusement was glowing in his eyes. Sephiroth picked the blonde up, bridal style, and carried him into the house. Once they were in, he slammed the door. The blonde glared up at him hatefully, and that caused him to grin.

"What do you do to my body? Why am I in so much pain?", the blonde asked.

"I flew you over to Cactuar Island and dropped you while we were in air after you tried to cut me with that heavy sword of yours", the silver-haired ex-General answered as he walked them over to a seemingly empty room.

Sephiroth kicked it open, and Cloud was very shocked to see a black-haired woman next to a brunette woman on their knees. Their heads were down, and they were obviously staring at the floor.

The blonde saw a deep gash across the black-haired woman's stomach and the brunette had both of her eyes blackened. The sight made him all the angrier, but what angered him the most was that they were both naked.

"Tifa…Aerith…", he muttered breathlessly.

The anger was building up in, and he pushed himself out of Sephiroth's arms and unto the floor with a loud thud. He grunted, and then used his right arm to drag him across the floor towards the females.

"Tifa…Aerith…are you guys alright?", he asked them.

Sephiroth laughed loudly at the pitiful scene before him. Cloud ignored it and reached out to touch Tifa's and Aerith's knees with both hands. Slowly, they lifted their heads to look at the blonde.

The blonde gasped at the distant look in their eyes. Tifa's reddish brown eyes seemed dull and blank, and the same thing went with Aerith's green eyes. He turned on his side to look at Sephiroth hatefully.

"What the hell did you do to them, you sick bastard?", he shouted.

"Nothing…they choose to look like fools…", the silver-haired demon muttered.

Cloud scowled, and with a lot of effort, he sat up on his butt and scooted over to both females. He sighed and wrapped his arms around both of them, pulling their small and fragile bodies to his firm chest.

"Please…speak to me…", he whispered to them.

Tifa suddenly gasp and slowly, but surely she hugged the blonde back, "Cloud…".

He smiled and nodded at the girl. That seemed to start a chain of reactions as Aerith suddenly mimicked what Tifa did and hugged the blonde back. Cloud smiled at both of them and kept them close.

"Cloud, you're really here", Aerith as she rubbed his back.

"I'm here. I'm sorry I wasn't earlier. I should've-", he began, but the brunette put a small finger on his lips to hush him.

"Don't worry about that. We're fine now…", Aerith said.

"Yeah, so don't even worry about it anymore, Cloud", Tifa said as she patted his blonde spikes.

"But…", he tried to speak, but they wouldn't let him.

Their special moment was abruptly cut off when they heard footsteps behind them. Cloud turned around and glared at Sephiroth, pulling his sword out of its sheath on his back. He pointed the thick blade at the silver-haired man who merely smirked at him.

"If you touch them again, I'll kill you, and I won't hesitate in doing so", Cloud snarled.

Sephiroth laughed, "You never could, Cloud…".

"He can, and he will if he believes!" Tifa shouted, glaring at the dark angel.

"He can never believe…he can barely 'believe' in himself", Sephiroth scowled as he unsheathed his staggeringly long sword.

Cloud felt a surge of angry energy rush through him, and he took the opportunity to get up and charge at Sephiroth. The blonde realized he made a big mistake when the silver-haired man effortlessly stepped to his far right, making him trip and fall to the ground again.

Like last time, he was pulled up to his feet by his blonde spikes by the ex-General. This time, the dark angel pressed his exceedingly long sword to the blonde's throat, pushing it hard enough to break the skin but it never did.

The blonde's back was to the older man, and Sephiroth lightly kissed the blonde's scalp. He spared brief glances to Tifa and Aerith who was also too weak to get up but they still held worried looks on their faces.

"Now choose, Cloud, which one do you want to stay alive?", he whispered into the blonde's ear.

The blonde's spine was an eternally frozen icicle after hearing those cruel words. How could he choose between Tifa and Aerith? He loved both of them as friends, and he couldn't possibly decide which one he wanted to live.

He suddenly chuckled inwardly, causing Sephiroth to push the sword harder on his throat. He forgot how cruel Sephiroth could truly be and that's why he laughed. His body lay limp in the strong arms of the maniac.

Cloud looked at Tifa first. Tifa was his best friend back when he lived in Nibelheim. It almost felt like a long time ago. She was the blonde's first crush before he went to SOLDIER to become one, then he saw Sephiroth. Her reddish brown eyes were always the thing that cheered him up when he was down. Now those same eyes still gave him a little hope.

Shaking those past terrible memories out of his head, he looked over Aerith, the flower girl he met almost recently. She had this presence about her that made him smile. She was always so kind to him even when he would sometimes get a little grumpy towards her. Her green eyes were a mystery to him, and they still are now.

Sighing, he looked at the ground. He couldn't do it. He couldn't choose. Why does Sephiroth have to be so cruel? Why can't he just let him wander alone around the world with the terrible burden of his past on his shoulders?

"I can't do it…", he muttered.

"Hm…I assume you couldn't…", Sephiroth whispered into his ear as he dropped the blonde on the ground.

He made his way over to the females who were slowly crawling away from him. Cloud slammed his fists to the ground beneath him, wishing he could use the death-glare he was giving Sephiroth to levitate his sword and thrust into the ex-General's back like he did that time in Nibelheim.

"NO, SEPHIROTH!", he yelled. "Don't do this! Don't kill them! You're fight is with me, remember?".

Sephiroth chuckled as he cornered both Tifa and Aerith, pointing his long Masamune at them, "You're petty words won't work anymore, Cloud. That is unless you're cheering me on".

As he lifted his sword to strike, Cloud used the last of his regenerated strength to pick up his sword and charged at the dark angel again, not caring about the consequences anymore. Unfortunately before he could even reach the silver-haired man, Sephiroth stabbed Aerith through her stomach, killing her instantly.

The brunette dropped dead beside Tifa who screamed and squirmed away. The silver-haired devil took this chance to stabbed Tifa through heart, splashing her blood everywhere.

Both of the females' blood was splattered all over the walls, and Cloud let out a painful cry as he dropped to his knees. Tear of sorrow hit him hard, and they fell down his cheeks. He didn't even try to stop them.

The merciless angel turned to face with blank look on his face. Cloud looked up at his blank emerald orbs, trying to see the reason for all of this. All of the pain…all of the murders…

He looked over at the fresh corpses that were his friends. Tifa laid flat on her back, and her blood was spilling out from her left breast. Her skin was now turning pale, and her reddish brown eyes were widened with the fear that stayed in her body even after death.

Cloud's blue eyes looked at Aerith and observed that she died the same way…in fear. Her blood was flowing out of her stomach instead of her chest. The blonde shook his tears away as he saw Sephiroth's sword pointed at his chin through his blurred, tear-stricken vision.

He didn't move. In fact, he wanted Sephiroth to kill him. He failed both Tifa and Aerith, and he couldn't live with that grief. If he wanted someone to kill, it would be Sephiroth. He was surprised at the fact that he only cried a few tears before he couldn't produce tears anymore.

His azure orbs looked up the length of the long blade up to the cold-blooded murder himself. The sword had blood dripping from it, and it was disgusting just to look at. The blonde's eyes met the sinister glowing emerald orbs blankly. Sephiroth merely smirked at the pitiful look the blonde gave him.

"You couldn't choose, so I made the choice for you…", he muttered.

"You sick murdering bastard…how could you?", the blonde could hear his own breaking in its agony.

Sephiroth chuckled and leaned down, pressing his sword harder and harder on the blonde's chin with each inch he came nearer. Finally he was face to face with the blonde, and his sword pricked the younger man's skin.

The blonde hissed, and the silver-haired devil licked the tears from his back. Cloud was disgusted and slapped the older man harshly across the face. The blonde put all of his strength into the slap, and yet the dark angel didn't budge at all.

Sephiroth hissed angrily and gripped the blonde's wrist (connected to the hand that slapped him) in a bone-cracking grip. Cloud jerked away, but it was no use. The dark angel lifted him up by that wrist and slammed him into the nearby wall, lifting his Masamune with him.

Cloud was utterly disgusted from just being this close to his friends' murder, and his sapphire eyes showed it. With even caring, he perked his rosy lips and spat in the ex-General's face, receiving a shocked gasped from the older man.

Sephiroth hissed at the insolent blonde and shoved his long blade right through his side, purposely missing all of his organs. The blonde let out a sharp gasp as he held his side where the blade went through.

The dark angel growled, glaring daggers at the bleeding blonde as he pulled the sword out. He let the exhausted blonde hit the ground with a nastily loud thud. The blood began pooling out from his side, and his eyelids grew heavy.

He looked up at the ex-General who swiped the spit off his face. He could feel the maniac's glowing bright emerald eyes glaring at him even as he closed his heavy eyelids. Hearing footsteps going in the opposite direction, he frowned and fell into a deep slumber.

The End….

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** Well, that's it. If you guys want this to be a story, it's going to be a yaoi story in the end. Just so you guys know…

That was a horrible ending, wasn't it? Sephiroth can be cruel to the breaking point, can't he? Anyway, please review.


End file.
